The invention relates to an electrical plug connector module that is provided for inserting into a modular plug connector.
Electrical plug connector modules of this type are provided for receiving at least one electrical contact element. Plug connector modules can comprise an electrical contact element—for example a grounding contact, a so-called pin electronics or PE-contact—or a plurality of contact elements—for example for transmitting data.
A modular, individual plug connector can be formed by virtue of combining various plug connector modules.
Many electrical plug connector modules that are used in industry are already known from the prior art. Depending upon the application, plug connector modules are embodied with a high number of contacts or a low number of contacts.
DE 694 13 524 T2 discloses an electrical connector for connecting at least one pair of lead wires to at least one pair of interconnecting wires and comprising an insulated base part, a first plug part that can be connected to the base part in a detachable manner, a second plug part that can be stacked with the first plug part in a detachable manner and a pair of metal contact elements in each of the plug parts.
DE 298 12 500 U1 discloses a modular plug connector having a supporting frame for receiving multiple modules. The modules are supported in each case on a first longitudinal edge of the supporting frame and are locked by means of independent locking elements on the longitudinal edge.
DE 20 2011 050 643 U1 discloses a plug connector module that comprises latching elements that are provided so as to latch the plug connector module in at least one housing half of a plug connector.
DE 295 08 095 U1 discloses a further module inserting frame for receiving contact modules for insertion in the plug connector housing.
It is common for all plug connector modules that they comprise an electrically non-conductive housing in order to insulate the electrical contacts in the interior with respect to one another.
Plug connector modules are hitherto preferably inserted in a holding frame in lieu of inserting said plug connector modules being inserted directly into a plug connector. A holding frame of this type for receiving plug connector modules can receive one or multiple plug connector modules depending upon the construction size.
After arranging and fixing the plug connector modules in a holding frame of this type, said holding frame can be inserted with the plug connector modules that are received therein into a plug connector housing and thus form the modular plug connector.
It is disadvantageous in the case of modular plug connectors of this type that it is necessary to provide a connection to ground for the plug connector or the holding frame separately. The connection to ground that is provided by means of an electrical, multi-wire conductor must also be provided for the plug connector housing and/or the holding frame.